1. Technical Field
The invention is situated in the polymer sector and relates to low-viscosity aqueous compositions and also to the use thereof in emulsion polymerization.
2. Background Information
Fatty alcohol ether sulfates, which are anionic surfactants, exhibit the phenomenon, in aqueous solution at concentrations of about 30% by weight, of forming gel phases, this being associated with a considerable increase in viscosity. There occur here “gel blocks”; in other words, these systems take the form of solid gels. For numerous applications, this is undesirable; in particular, a concomitant of this gel phase is the fact that these aqueous fatty alcohol ether sulfates are no longer liquid and hence can no longer be easily managed.